08 Lipca 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Dom na głowie - odc. 5 - Warkocz komety; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Eko-Europa; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Był taki dzień - 8 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces - odc.2911 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3126); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Zdrowy paznokieć, piękna ręka, silne ramię odc.70; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - Chwalipięty; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Stuart Malutki - Kierowca modelarz 2 (A model driver) kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Były sobie odkrycia - Faraday i elektryczność (Faraday et L'electricite); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 66 (odc. 66); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Czarna owca - magazyn muzyczny - odc.20; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Re:akcja - odc.19; program dla młodzieży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Zwierzęta świata - Serce lwicy cz.1 (Heart Of A Lioness); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Był taki dzień - 8 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Szogun - odc. 5 (Shogun); serial kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Szpiedzy i piraci - odcinek 2 (Caraibi (Pirates) part 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Francja (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc.2911 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3126); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Od przedszkola do Opola - Dzieci Dzieciom na Festiwalu Gwiazd; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 2/18 - Urodziny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Opole 2006 na bis - Formacja Chatelet i Łowcy.B; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sąsiedzi - "Serce matki"; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 9 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.88)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Cudotwórca (Holy Man (E.Murphy)) 109' kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Stephen Herek; wyk.:Eddie Murphy, Jeff Goldbrlum, Kelly Preston, Robert Loggia; DOLBY SURROUND, STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Wiadomości mundialowe 22:25 Niebezpieczna strefa (Danger Zone); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Noc kibica: MŚ w piłce nożniej - Niemcy 2006 (skrót meczu o III miejsce); magazyn 00:25 Sprawy rodzinne III - odc. 18 (Family Law III - ep. 318, Once Removed); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); DOLBY SURROUND, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:10 Sprawy rodzinne III - odc. 19 (Family Law III - ep. 319, Admissons); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:50 Był taki dzień - 8 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Echa Panoramy 06:25 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Smak Europy - Serce rośnie ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Kino wspomnień - Kapelusz pana Anatola; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Dookoła świata z Tippi - Odc 2/6 Tippi i lwy (Tippi and the Lions); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 2; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szanse-finanse - odc. Etykiety; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 7 dni świat; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wojna domowa - odc. 1/15 Ciężkie jest życie; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojna domowa - odc. 2/15 Bilet za fryzjera; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Wielka Gra - odc.83; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Syn Gwiazdy Porannej - Cz 2/2 (Son of the Morning Star) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Mike Robe; wyk.:Gary Cole, Rosanna Arquette, Dean Stockwell, Stanley Anderson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1307; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 765 Próba sił; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Song of Songs - Międzynarodowy Ekumeniczny Festiwal Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej 2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 229 Uśpiona miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Mundial biało-czerwonych: Trzej przyjaciele z boiska; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Wokół Mundialu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18 Bez instrukcji; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Jak się zakochać; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Jak się rozstać; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:40 Mocne Kino - Impostor (Impostor) 91'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Gary Fleder; wyk.:Gary Sinise, Madeleine Stowe, Vincent D'Onofrio; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Szczur 96'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Jan Englert, Mariusz Benoit, Marek Kondrat, Michał Pawlicki, Janusz Bukowski, Ewa Szykulska, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Tomasz Sapryk, Sylwester Maciejewski, Agnieszka Różańska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:05 Nawigator, reportaż 07:15 Czy musiało tak być - Czy musiało tak być 2, program publicystyczny 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Qltura, Kultura Polska 2006 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Podsumowanie półfinałów{PL} 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:41 Sprinterzy, reportaż 09:55 Osiodłać marzenia, reportaż 10:15 Eurinfo /stereo/ 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:45 Prognoza pogody 10:48 Tygodnik Trójki, program publicystyczny 2006 /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy /stereo/ 12:15 Leki z zielnej apteki - odc. 1 12:30 Kurier 12:50 Prognoza pogody 12:53 Zakręcone wakacje - odc.1 Dziwnów, cykl reportaży 2006 /stereo/ 13:15 Podwodna Polska - Pechowe statki, reportaż 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Kurier sportowy 13:44 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Regiony - miejsca w Europie - małe ojczyzny - ., reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:35 De Gaulle bez maski - cz. I{PL}, film dokumentalny Francja 2005 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Prognoza pogody 15:49 Magazyn siatkarski - W blasku złota, magazyn 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy, Dokument Polska 17:00 Qltura, Kultura Polska 2006 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 Album Mazowsza, Info Polska 19:00 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym 19:30 Muzyka na żywo 20:00 Antenowe remanenty 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Piłkarskie nadzieje - odc. 4{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Niemcy 2006 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Saga rodów 22:30 Kurier 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała - odc. 2{PL}, Serial Wielka Brytania 1991 /stereo/ 00:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Droga do finału{PL} 01:15 Kurier 01:35 Kurier sportowy 01:40 Studio pogoda 01:45 Tygodnik Trójki, program publicystyczny 2006 /stereo/ 02:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:30 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 08:00 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:30 Hugo familijny - program dla dzieci 09:00 Ocean Zoo - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 11:00 Alicja w krainie czarów - musical reż. Harry Harris, wyk. Natalie Gregory, Sheila Allen, Scott Baio, Steve Allen, Ernest Borgnine, Beau Bridges, Lloyd Bridges USA 1986 13:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 14:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:55 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show 15:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 16:45 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 17:45 Chcę być piękna - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 20:30 Studio Piłkarskich Mistrzostw Świata 21:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz o 3. miejsce 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie meczu) 23:15 Rytuał - horror reż. Avi Nesher, wyk. Jennifer Grey, Craig Sheffer, Daniel Lapaine, Kristen Wilson USA 2001 01:25 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:25 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:55 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Ciepłe kraje - magazyn kulinarny 08:35 No to gramy! - teleturniej 09:45 Szymon Majewski Show: Magdalena Stużyńska-Brauer i Krzysztof Cugowski - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 15/26 reż. Joe Coppoletta, Harley Cokeliss i inni, Francja/ USA 1997 11:40 Dama Pik: Hanna Suchocka - wywiad 12:10 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 539-541 Polska 2003 13:25 Mamy Cię!: Magdalena Wójcik, Dorota Stalińska i Krystyna Czubówna - program rozrywkowy 14:40 Siłacze: Polska - Reszta Świata - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Sushi - magazyn kulinarny 16:20 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Kryminalni: Klub - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Rodzinne przepychanki - serial komediowy odc. 14/15 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 Kryminalni: Jubiler - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:35 Totalna magia - komedia reż. Griffin Dunne, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Nicole Kidman, Stockard Channing, Dianne Wiest USA 1998 23:40 Amerykański ninja 3 - film sensacyjny reż. Cedric Sundstrom, wyk. David Bradley, Steve James, Evan J. Klisser, Marjoe Gortner USA 1989 01:20 Telesklep 01:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:55 Ekstraliga – magazyn żużlowy 06:20 Kolarstwo: Mistrzostwa Polski 07:10 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA/Japonia 08:00 Na topie – wywiad z... 08:30 Dekoratornia (1) – magazyn wnętrzarski 09:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 10:00 Roseanne (37) – serial komediowy, USA 10:30 Skrzydła (37) – serial komediowy, USA 11:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 12:00 Rajdy samochodowe – Subaru Poland Rally 12:30 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi – talk show 14:00 South Beach (1) – serial obyczajowy, USA 15:00 Tenis – Turniej Wimbledon 2006 17:25 Cień anioła (16) – serial fantastyczny, USA 18:25 Lloyd – komedia, USA 2001 20:00 Kulisy prawa – dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2002 22:00 Kameleon (1) – serial sensacyjny, Polska 23:00 Klub filmowy extra: Splendor – komedia romantyczna, USA 1999 00:55 Strażacy – serial dok. 01:25 Ekstraliga – magazyn żużlowy 01:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 02:15 Rajdy samochodowe: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski: Subaru Poland Rally 02:40 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:05 Na topie – wywiad z... 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:20 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 06:10 Telesklep 08:10 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/16 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 09:10 Misja Martyna: Mongolia, czyli dogonić zwycięzcę - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 11:25 Wyprawa Robinson - reality show 12:45 Ostatnia ścieżka - film obyczajowy reż. Harry Hook, wyk. Jon Voight, Graham Greene, David Ogden Stiers, Anne Archer USA 1992 14:30 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:05 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Inspektor Eddie - serial komediowy odc. 1/13 USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 17:15 Dobrzy chłopcy i źli chłopcy - western reż. Burt Kennedy, wyk. Dick Peabody, George Kennedy, John Carradine, Martin Balsam USA 1969 19:10 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/23 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 20:10 Przygoda miłosna - melodramat reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Warren Beatty, Annette Bening, Katherine Hepburn, Pierce Brosnan USA 1994 22:20 Stick - film sensacyjny reż. Burt Reynolds, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Candice Bergen, George Segal, Charles Durning USA 1985 00:30 Witchblade: Piętno mocy - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/12 USA 01:25 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 463, telenowela TVP 2004 06:20 Plebania - odc. 464, telenowela TVP 2004 06:45 Plebania - odc. 465, telenowela TVP 2004 07:10 Plebania - odc. 466, telenowela TVP 2004 07:35 Plebania - odc. 467, telenowela TVP 2004 08:00 Echa Panoramy 08:35 Janka - odc.12 - Ucieczka, serial TVP Polska,Niemcy 1989 09:05 Wieści Polonijne 09:20 Kronika XVIII Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży. 09:30 Polska na lato - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smaki morskie (13) 09:55 Klan - odc.1083*, telenowela TVP 2006 10:15 Klan - odc.1084*, telenowela TVP 2006 10:40 Klan - odc.1085*, telenowela TVP 2005 11:00 Polska na lato - Porozmawiajmy 11:45 Kabaretowe Oczko - czyli XXI Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2005 (1) 12:30 Święta wojna - Dziadek parkingowy (207), serial TVP 2005 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 2 - 13*, serial TVP 2000 14:00 Polska na lato - Made in Poland, Teleturniej 2005 14:35 Polska na lato - W cieniu wydm. Opowieść o przyrodzie Słowińskiego Parku Narodowego - cz. 2, film dokumentalny 2004 15:10 Wakacje z blondynką (1), koncert 2005 16:00 Polska na lato - Śniadanie na podwieczorek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Program publicystyczny 17:35 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Światowy Kongres Polonii Medycznej, Reportaż 2006 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie, koncert życzeń 2006 18:20 M jak miłość - odc. 358*, serial TVP 2005 19:05 Kronika XVIII Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży. 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Gdzie dwóch się bije, serial animowany 1987 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Kolory miłości - Sztuka kochania, komedia Polska 1989; reż.: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Joanna Trzepiecińska, Piotr Machalica 21:50 Polska na lato - Festiwal im. Anny German w Zielonej Górze "Tańczące Eurydyki" 2006, koncert 2006 22:40 Polska na lato - Romane Dyvesa, koncert 2006 23:30 Polska na lato - Śniadanie na podwieczorek 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 358*, serial TVP 2005 01:10 Kronika XVIII Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży. 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Gdzie dwóch się bije, serial animowany 1987 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Kolory miłości - Sztuka kochania, komedia Polska 1989; reż.: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Joanna Trzepiecińska, Piotr Machalica 03:40 Wakacje z blondynką (1), koncert 2005 04:35 Polska na lato - Festiwal im. Anny German w Zielonej Górze "Tańczące Eurydyki" 2006, koncert 2006 05:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Światowy Kongres Polonii Medycznej, Reportaż 2006 05:50 Polskie ślady na Słowacji, Reportaż 2005 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Polski film fantastyczny - Pożarowisko, Film fabularny 1968; reż.: Ryszard Ber; wyk: Alina Janowska, Wiesław Michnikowski 09:35 Polski film fantastyczny - Zbrodnia Lorda Artura Saville‘a, Film fabularny 1967; reż.: Witold Lesiewicz; wyk: Andrzej Łapicki, Maria Ciesielska 10:00 Opowieści o świecie - Genetycznie modyfikowani atleci, film dokumentalny Francja 2002 11:00 Bunny Lake zniknęła, Film fabularny Wielka Brytania 1965; reż.: Otto Preminger; wyk: Laurence Olivier, Carol Lynley 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Fabryka bajek - O smoku, film animowany 1996 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Fabryka bajek - O rybaku i rybce, film animowany 1996 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 13:10 Biografie - Ernest Hemingway, film dokumentalny USA 2003; reż.: Molly Thompson 14:40 Polski film fantastyczny - Duch z Canterville, Film fabularny 1967; reż.: Ewa Petelska,Czesław Petelski; wyk: Czesław Wołłejko, Anna Wojciechowska 15:10 Polski film fantastyczny - Zmartwychwstanie Offlanda, Film fabularny 1967; reż.: Jerzy Zarzycki; wyk: Andrzej Antkowiak, Wanda Koczeska 15:40 Serial na lato - Życie Kamila Kuranta - odc. 2, Serial 1982 16:30 Ewa Demarczyk - recital, koncert 1971 17:00 TVP Kultura na Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej - Szalom na Szerokiej 2006 17:05 Miasto utkane z czasu, Reportaż 1995 18:00 TVP Kultura na Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej - Szalom na Szerokiej 2006 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:10 Figurant, film obyczajowy USA 1976; reż.: Martin Ritt; wyk: Woody Allen, Zero Mostel 21:45 Na życzenie Widzów - Cowboy Bebop - odc. 8 - Walc na Wenus, serial animowany Japonia 1998 22:10 TVP Kultura na Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej - Szalom na Szerokiej 2006 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 01:10 Kino nocne - D.I.L., Film fabularny Polska 2002; reż.: Konrad Niewolski; wyk: Sławomir Fedorowicz, Grzegorz Kowalczyk 02:25 TVP Kultura na Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej - Szalom na Szerokiej 2006 04:30 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Uczta Baltazara - film sensacyjny reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Jerzy Pietraszkiewicz, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Nina Andrycz, Olga Sawicka Polska 1954 09:50 Napoleon Wybuchowiec - komediodramat reż. Jared Hess, wyk. Jon Heder, Jon Gries, Efren Ramirez, Aaron Ruell USA 2004 11:25 Zabawy z piłką - komedia reż. Rawson Marshall Thurber, wyk. Vince Vaughn, Christine Taylor, Ben Stiller, Rip Torn USA/ Niemcy 2004 13:05 Syberia z marzeń - film dokumentalny reż. Janet Gardner, wyk. USA 2004 14:05 Premiera Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 36 wyk. Japonia 2005 14:40 Oasis w Manchesterze - koncert 15:50 Rybki z ferajny - film animowany reż. Bibo Bergeron, Vicky Jenson, Rob Letterman, wyk. USA 2004 17:30 Lekkoatletyka Golden League w Paryżu 20:15 Ray - film biograficzny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King, Clifton Powell USA 2004 22:50 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 23:00 Aleksander - dramat historyczny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Colin Farrell, Angelina Jolie, Anthony Hopkins, Val Kilmer Francja/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy 2004 01:55 Cienka czerwona linia - film wojenny reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Sean Penn, Adrien Brody, Ben Chaplin, George Clooney, John Cusack, Woody Harrelson, Elias Koteas USA 1998 04:40 Żurek - film obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Brylski, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Natalia Rybicka, Marek Kasprzyk, Andrzej Niemirski Polska 2003 05:55 Kraksa "Księżniczki Malabaru" - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gilles Legrand, wyk. Jacques Villeret, Jules-Angelo Bigarnet, Michele Laroque, Claude Brasseur Francja 2004 Canal + Film 07:00 Krzyk - film obyczajowy reż. Jeffrey Hornaday, wyk. John Travolta, Jamie Walters, Gwyneth Paltrow, Heather Graham USA 1991 08:25 Deser Hotel "Nieskończoność" - film krótkometrażowy 08:40 Ślady kobiet - film dokumentalny reż. Katy Lena Ndiaye, wyk. Belgia 2003 09:35 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 16 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 10:55 Płynąc pod prąd - dramat obyczajowy reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Geoffrey Rush, Judy Davis, Jesse Spencer, Tim Draxl Australia 2003 12:35 Deser Duch sportowy - film krótkometrażowy 12:50 Zakopana Betty - komedia romantyczna reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Alfred Molina, Christopher Walken, Naomi Watts Wlk. Brytania/ USA/ Niemcy 2002 14:25 Przygody Lisa Urwisa - film animowany reż. Thierry Schiel, wyk. Luksemburg 2005 16:05 Pan Tadeusz - film kostiumowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Bachleda-Curuś Polska 1999 18:35 Na ratunek Milly - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dan Curtis, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Madeleine Stowe, Kyla Anderson, Alejandro Abellan USA 2005 20:00 Śnieżka dla dorosłych - horror reż. Michael Cohn, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Sam Neill, Gil Bellows, Taryn Davis USA 1997 21:40 Przez 24 godziny III - serial sensacyjny odc. 10/24 reż. John Cassar, USA 2003 22:25 Nikotyna - komediodramat reż. Hugo Rodríguez, wyk. Diego Luna, Norman Sotolongo, Lucas Crespi, Jesús Ochoa Meksyk/ Argentyna/ Hiszpania 2003 23:55 Boogeyman - horror reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Barry Watson, Emily Deschanel, Andrew Glover, Skye McCole Bartusiak USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2005 01:25 Zimnokrwisty zabójca - komedia sensacyjna reż. Wallace Wolodarsky, wyk. Jason Priestley, Kimberly Williams, Peter Riegert, Robert Loggia USA 1995 03:00 Życie jest cudem - komediodramat reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Vesna Trivalić Jugosławia/ Francja 2004 05:35 Ostatnia jazda - film sensacyjny reż. Guy Norman Bee, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Will Patton, Fred Ward, Luis Albert Acevedo Jr. USA 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Odessa... Odessa! - film dokumentalny reż. Michale Boganim, wyk. Francja/ Izrael 2004 08:45 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 09:00 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 12/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 09:30 Prezent na święta - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Valerie Bertinelli, William Russ, David Cubitt USA 2003 11:10 Duże zwierzę - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Stuhr, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Anna Dymna, Dominika Bednarczyk, Błażej Wójcik Polska 2000 12:25 Dziewica z Liverpoolu - komedia reż. Lee Donaldson, wyk. Katie Ellen Jones, Imelda Staunton, Ricky Tomlinson, Johnny Vegas Wlk. Brytania 2003 14:00 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 14:15 Koszykówka WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 14:45 Wstęp do meczu 15:05 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Legia Warszawa - Celtic Glasgow 17:20 Demony pustyni - film dokumentalny reż. Dearbhla Glynn, wyk. Irlandia 2003 18:10 Szkoła rocka - komedia muzyczna reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Jack Black, Mike White, Joan Cusack, Adam Pascal USA/ Niemcy 2003 20:00 Z piątku na sobotę - komediodramat reż. Tom Barman, wyk. Frank Vercruyssen, Diane De Belder, Natali Broods, Matthias Schoenaerts Belgia 2003 22:10 Lekkoatletyka Golden League w Paryżu 00:50 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 01:00 Skazany na bluesa - film muzyczny reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Tomasz Kot, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Maciej Balcar, Adam Baumann Polska 2005 02:45 Rocky Horror Picture Show - horror komediowy reż. Jim Sharman, wyk. Peter Hinwood, Susan Sarandon, Tim Curry, Barry Bostwick USA 1975 04:30 Koszykówka WNBA: Mecz Los Angeles Sparks - Charlotte Sting Ale kino! 08:00 List od braci Dardenne - film dokumentalny reż. Lionel Boisseau, wyk. Francja 2005 08:35 Rutyna - film krótkometrażowy 08:50 300 mil do nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Wojciech Klata, Rafał Zimowski, Kama Kowalewska, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak Polska/ Francja/ Dania 1989 10:30 Mój dziadek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yoichi Higashi, wyk. Bunta Sugawara, Satomi Ishihara, Tadanobu Asano, Mitsuru Hirata Japonia 2003 12:35 Śmiertelna sprawa - film sensacyjny reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Maximilian Schell, Simone Signoret, James Mason, Harriet Andersson Wlk. Brytania 1966 14:30 ale krótkie! Słowa zbędne - filmy krótkometrażowe 15:10 ostatni seans Quiz Show - film obyczajowy reż. Robert Redford, wyk. John Turturro, Ralph Fiennes, Rob Morrow, Paul Scofield USA 1994 17:30 Anna tysiąca dni - dramat historyczny reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Richard Burton, Genevieve Bujold, Irene Papas, Anthony Quayle Wlk. Brytania 1969 20:00 Respiro - dramat psychologiczny reż. Emanuele Crialese, wyk. Valeria Golino, Vincenzo Amato, Francesco Casisa, Veronica D'Agostino Francja/ Włochy 2002 21:45 Charlie Cykor - czarna komedia reż. Eric Blakeney, wyk. Liam Neeson, Sandra Bullock, Oliver Platt, José Zúniga, Michael DeLorenzo, Andrew Lauer, Richard Schiff USA 2000 23:30 Młode strzelby - western reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Terence Stamp, Kiefer Sutherland, Charlie Sheen USA 1988 01:25 Mur - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yilmaz Güney, wyk. Tuncel Kurtiz, Ayse Emel Mesci Kuray, Malik Berrichi, Nicolas Hossein Turcja/ Francja 1983 HBO 08:25 Bitwa o wyspę skarbów - film familijny reż. Gavin Scott, wyk. Beth Allen, Frank Brown, John Callen, Joseph Moore Nowa Zelandia 2004 10:05 Wywiad z Anthonym Minghellą - magazyn filmowy 10:15 Moje wielkie kanadyjskie wesele - komedia reż. Émile Gaudreault, wyk. Genevieve Brouillette, François Morency, Pierrette Robitaille, Jacques Girard Kanada 2001 11:45 Młody gang Olsena na fali rocka - film familijny reż. Arne Lindtner Naess, wyk. Aksel Storen Aschjem, Thomas Engeset, Lars Berteig Andersen, Jakob Skoyen Andersen Norwegia 2004 13:15 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 13:40 Sztorm na Bałtyku - dramat katastroficzny reż. Reuben Leder, wyk. Greta Scacchi, Jürgen Prochnow, Donald Sutherland, Dieter Laser Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 15:35 Prefontaine - film biograficzny reż. Steve James, wyk. Jared Leto, R. Lee Ermey, Ed O'Neill, Breckin Meyer USA 1997 17:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 17:50 Księżniczka na lodzie - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Michelle Trachtenberg, Kim Cattrall, Joan Cusack, Tom Barnett USA/ Kanada 2005 19:30 Looney Tunes znowu w akcji - film przygodowy reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Jenna Elfman, Steve Martin, Timothy Dalton USA 2003 22:00 Epitafium - komedia reż. Michael Clancy, wyk. Hank Azaria, Jesse Bradford, Zooey Deschanel, Glenne Headly USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy 2004 23:30 Premiera Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 23:55 Czasem w kwietniu - dramat wojenny reż. Raoul Peck, wyk. Idris Elba, Oris Erhuero, Noah Emmerich, Debra Winger Francja/ USA/ Rwanda 2005 02:15 Po drugiej stronie łóżka - komedia romantyczna reż. Emilio Martínez Lázaro, wyk. Guillermo Toledo, Paz Vega, Ernesto Alterio, Natalia Verbeke Hiszpania 2002 04:05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04:30 Księżniczka na lodzie - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Michelle Trachtenberg, Kim Cattrall, Joan Cusack, Tom Barnett USA/ Kanada 2005 06:30 Narzeczony z nieba - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Balsmeyer, wyk. Rhys Ifans, Miranda Otto, Rhys Muldoon, Justine Clarke Australia 2003 08:25 Bitwa o wys National Geographic 08:00 Wojny owadów - film dokumentalny 09:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 09:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 10:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Z zimną krwią - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Morskie maszyny: Wojna - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Superhelikopter - film dokumentalny 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe więzienie świata - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bariery na Morzu Północnym - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar w tunelu - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lot bez paliwa - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Odliczanie krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Premiera Bez granic: Telefon z Bombaju - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Śmierć Ayrtona Senny - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Czysta nauka: Jądro Ziemi - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Czysta nauka: Asteroidy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Rządy strachu: Telefon od Al-Kaidy - serial dokumentalny TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:05 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 07:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 24 cytaty 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Reportaż tygodnia 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 e-Life - magazyn 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:10 Horyzont, Skrót informacji 13:30 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Reportaż tygodnia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:15 e-Life - magazyn 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:35 Dama Pik 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:17 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 18:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Firma - magazyn 19:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 19:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:35 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 20:30 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:40 Firma - magazyn 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia, Prognoza pogody 22:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia, Prognoza pogody 23:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 23:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Skrót informacji 23:32 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:10 Studio mundialowe 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 00:40 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 01:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 01:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 02:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Skrót informacji, Portfel 03:00 Skrót informacji, Filmowa kronika tygodnia 03:15 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 03:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 03:32 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 04:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 04:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 05:20 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 05:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 05:40 Firma - magazyn Polsat Sport 06:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału pierwszego finalisty 08:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/4 finału drugiego finalisty 10:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/2 finału pierwszego finalisty 12:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - półfinały 15:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - finał gry pojedynczej kobiet 18:00 Siatkówka plażowa Mistrzostwa Polski kobiet w Międzyzdrojach 20:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału drugiego finalisty 22:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/4 finału pierwszego finalisty 00:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/2 finału drugiego finalisty Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:20 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 Toonami Megas XLR - serial animowany 11:10 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:00 Tom i Jerry wielka ucieczka - film animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 19:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 19:25 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 19:50 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 20:00 Godzina z Flintstonami - magazyn filmów animowanych 20:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:30 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 03:55 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany TV Trwam 08:00 Serwis informacyjny ( wydanie główne) 08:20 Dekoratorstwo: Projektujemy i szyjemy dekoracje okienne"Szyjemy na ekranie cz. II 08:55 Świat w obrazach 09:00 Telesprzedaż -magazyn reklamowy 09:15 Program dla dzieci 09:30 "Świat Michała"- rozmowy o filozofii- program edukacyjny ( 15 min) 09:45 Reportaż dnia: "Oznaki polskości na Łotwie" ( 18 min) 10:05 Rozmowy niedokończone: "Stworzeni do miłości"Marcin Styczeń 11:25 " Ks. Bronisław Markiewicz-wielki wychowawca młodzieży"reportaż ( 16’40’) 11:40 "Wioski dziecięce SOS"- reportaż ( 18’32") 12:00 " Parada parowozów i kolei drezynowej"- reportaż ( 14’07") 12:15 Telesprzedaż -magazyn reklamowy 12:30 "Ks. Franciszek Blachnicki" - film prod. pol. ( 63’32") 13:35 "Idą do Matki" - reportaż( 17’53") 13:55 Świat w obrazach 14:00 Muzyczne chwile 14:15 Telesprzedaż -magazyn reklamowy 14:30 Zakończenie powtórki 14:30 Rozmowy niedokończone "By odnowić oblicze ziemi:"TERCET EGZOTYCZNY ( 30.04.2006r.) 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:10 "MAKRO OBIEKTYW" : Pod żaglami- program edukacyjny ( 20 min) 16:45 Telesprzedaż - magazyn reklamowy 17:00 Reportaż z cyklu "ŚWIADKOWIE" 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Msza św. na szczycie jasnogórskim dla współpracowników Terenowych Biur i Kół Przyjaciół Radia Maryja pod przewodnictwem JE ks. bp Ignacego Deca -Pasterza Diecezji Świdnickiej 20:20 Modlitwa różańcowa- tajemnice radosne 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:30 Retransmisja spotkania Ojca św. z uczestnikami V Światowego Spotkania Rodzin, 23:15 Serwis informacyjny 22:35 Świat w obrazach 23:50 Zakończenie programu 00:00 Transmisja Mszy świętej z Kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu na Jasnej Górze Eucharystii będzie przewodniczyć i homilię wygłosi ks. bp Edward Frankowski z Sandomierza 02:00 Reportaż dnia 02:30 Msza św. na szczycie jasnogórskim dla współpracowników Terenowych Biur i Kół Przyjaciół Radia Maryja pod przewodnictwem JE ks. bp Ignacego Deca -Pasterza Diecezji Świdnickiej 06:00 Rozmowy niedokończone "By odnowić oblicze ziemi:"TERCET EGZOTYCZNY ( 30.04.2006r.) 07:30 Świat w obrazach 07:45 Zakończenie programu dla Ameryki Discovery Channel 06:00 Supermaszyny: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Starcie na lodzie - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Amerykański chopper: Ja, robot - motocykl - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Aborygeńska Brytania - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 30 10:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 32 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Ucieczka z więzienia - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Supermaszyny: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Starcie na lodzie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Amerykański chopper: Ja, robot - motocykl - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Superjazda: Mechaniczna bestia - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:00 Test Case: Sport - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Test Case: Samochód w środku - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Sen na jawie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Statki powietrzne - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Operacje plastyczne: Fontanna młodości - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Świat wyścigów: Wyścigi po wydmach - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 03:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 03:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 04:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 04:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 34 05:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowa toaleta - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 01:30 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 08:30 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:30 World Cup Season: Legendy: Francja 1998 - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Hokej na trawie Trofeum Mistrzyń: Mecz Niemcy - Chiny 12:00 Siatkówka plażowa Turniej World Tour w Marsylii - półfinał kobiet 13:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 13:30 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 6. etap: Lisieux - Vitré 14:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - wstęp 14:15 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 7. etap: Saint-Grégoire - Rennes 18:00 Siatkówka plażowa Turniej World Tour w Marsylii - finał kobiet 19:00 Hokej na trawie Trofeum Mistrzyń: Mecz Holandia - Australia 19:45 Pool International Pool Tour 21:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:15 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 23:45 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:30 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 7. etap: Saint-Grégoire - Rennes MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 09:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 12:30 Mój własny - być prawdziwym fanem 13:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 13:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 14:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14:30 W domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 15:30 Made o futbolu 16:30 W domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 17:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów - reality show 20:00 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 20:02 All Access: Najbardziej kompromitujące momenty w karierze gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:00 MTV w domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 21:30 One Bad Trip - imprezowicze pod nadzorem 22:00 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 22:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:00 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 23:30 Wild Boyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 00:30 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 17:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny Long 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Gwiazdograj 21:00 VIVA Hits Polska 22:00 Beściaki - program muzyczny 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku